Powder Game Timeline
pictures, up to Powder Game version 5.3.]] pictures, up to Powder Game version 6.7.]] The following list provides a complete timeline of every Powder Game update, including the version number, the date and the features which were implemented or changed. Powder Game Timeline *'Powder Game 7.4 - 28/05/10' ** BG-dark *'Powder Game 7.3 - 23/04/10' **New elemental Balls (Virus, Nitro, Gas, Acid) *'Powder Game 7.2 - 19/03/10' **Optimization of speed. Download menu correction. *'Powder Game 7.1 - 12/03/10' **Mercury, Bug fix (Soapy ball) *'Powder Game 7.0 - 05/02/10' **New elemental Balls (Oil, Soapy, Fan, Clone). *'Powder Game 6.9 - 08/01/10' **Menu addition. Bug fix (Torch + Water + Fire, Ball + Block) *'Powder Game 6.8 - 04/12/09' **New elemental Balls (Fire, Seed, Wood, Gunpowder), Bug fix (Water Ball + Torch, Screen Freezing Bug) *'Powder Game 6.7 - 06/11/09' **Elemental Balls (Water, Ice, Salt, Seawater), Ball glitch fixed. *'Powder Game 6.6 - 09/10/09' **Ball *'Powder Game 6.5 - 11/9/09' **Bird *'Powder Game 6.4 - 14/8/09' **Glass *'Powder Game 6.3 - 17/7/09' **BG-track addition *'Powder Game 6.2 - 19/6/09' **BG-gray. Seawater glitch fixed *'Powder Game 6.1 - 22/5/2009' **Salt, Salt water *'Powder Game 6.0 - 24/4/2009' **Vine *'Powder Game 5.9 - 27/3/2009' **Pen free, or Pen line. XY coordinates. One shortcut key added back (Press L to load). *'Powder Game 5.8 - 27/2/2009' **Second Player. Several shortcut keys are removed. *'Powder Game 5.7 - 30/1/2009' **Acid *'Powder Game 5.6 - 26/12/2008' **BG-mesh *'Powder Game 5.5 - 28/11/2008' **Laser *'Powder Game 5.4 - 01/11/2008' **Bomb *'Powder Game 5.3 - 03/10/2008' **BG-toon *'Powder Game 5.2 - 04/09/2008' **BG-light *'Powder Game 5.1 - 08/08/2008' **Side-Loop *'Powder Game 5.0 - 11/07/2008' **Player Attribute *'Powder Game 4.9 - 20/06/2008' **Player *'Powder Game 4.8 - 30/05/2008' **Metal *'Powder Game 4.7 - 09/05/2008' **Thunder *'Powder Game 4.6 - 18/04/2008' **Soapy *'Powder Game 4.5 - 28/03/2008' **Gas *'Powder Game 4.4 - 14/03/2008' **Text, Start-Stop returns into the menu. *'Powder Game 4.3 - 29/02/2008' **Speed, took away the Start-Stop option. The enter key, (1 frame at a time) comes to Start/Stop *'Powder Game 4.2 - 15/02/2008' **Torch *'Powder Game 4.1 - 01/02/2008' **Grid (1-7) Shortcut to Pen-S (# 1-9). *'Powder Game 4.0 - 25/01/2008' **Air *'Powder Game 3.9 - 11/01/2008' **Ant *'Powder Game 3.8 - 28/12/2007' **BG-aura *'Powder Game 3.7 - 14/12/2007' **Nitro *'Powder Game 3.6 - 30/11/2007' **Copy-Paste, Pen Size *'Powder Game 3.5 - 16/11/2007' **Box *'Powder Game 3.4 - 02/11/2007' **Virus *'Powder Game 3.3 - 19/10/2007' **Scale (1-16) *'Powder Game 3.2 - 28/09/2007' **Drag *'Powder Game 3.1 - 20/09/2007' **Magma *'Powder Game 3.0 - 14/09/2007' **Stone *'Powder Game 2.9 - 07/09/2007' **Get-Set *'Powder Game 2.8 - 02/09/2007' **Upload *'Powder Game 2.7 - 26/08/2007' **C4 *'Powder Game 2.6 - 19/08/2007' **Oil *'Powder Game 2.5 - 12/08/2007' **Fireworks *'Powder Game 2.4 - 05/08/2007' **Dot (S, M and L) *'Powder Game 2.3 - 22/07/2007' **BG-blur *'Powder Game 2.2 - 15/07/2007' **Clone *'Powder Game 2.1 - 08/07/2007' **Fighter *'Powder Game 2.0 - 17/06/2007' **Superball *'Powder Game 1.9 - 09/06/2007' **Save-Load *'Powder Game 1.8 - 03/06/2007' **Bubble, Steam *'Powder Game 1.7 - 27/05/2007' **Ice, Snow, Wheel bug fix. *'Powder Game 1.6 - 20/05/2007' **Wheel *'Powder Game 1.5 - 13/05/2007' **Fan *'Powder Game 1.4 - 06/05/2007' **Gunpowder *'Powder Game 1.3 - 01/05/2007' **Seed, Wood *'Powder Game 1.2 - 22/04/2007' **Enabling the first reaction available on Powder Game. Fire, Start-Stop, Clear *'Powder Game 1.1 - 16/04/2007' **The first liquid on Powder Game. Water *'Powder Game 1.0 - 07/04/2007' **First Powder Game ever. Powder and Wind and Bloc(Recently changed to Block) All we can do now is to wait and see what cool things Dan-Ball bring out next! Hopefully, the eagerly anticipated meteor, like the one in Planet Simulator. External Links * Dan-Ball History Category:Powder Game history